


Half Baked

by ziva_lives_on



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghostfacers - Freeform, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva_lives_on/pseuds/ziva_lives_on
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spruce and Corbett get baked one last time before the Morton House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Baked

It's the night before the Morton House mission, and Corbett is _terrified_. When the brief run by Ed ends, Spruce mutters something about trying to reconnect with his ancestors for strenght and wisdom. It's just a thinly vieled excuse for getting baked and everyone knows it, but they let him leave because a happy Spruce is a significantly less annoying Spruce. Just as he's about to leave however, he stops and motions to Corbett, who nervously places down the coffee he'd been chasing Ed with and follows him out. Getting baked wasn't something Corbett made a habit of, but it helped with his anxiety and right now he needed something to take his mind off the fact tomorrow he had to prove himself as useful to the team or else Ed would fire him, and Corbett _really_ didn't want to get fired.

Spruce's bedroom walls were covered in what could only be described as softcore vampire porn, and being around that much bare breast always made Corbett a tad uncomfortable. With great haste he lit up the spliff and inhaled. Spruce was talking to him, but he was enjoying the irrethial calm that comes with getting high too much to really pay attention.

"And then out of nowhere, Ed just _freaked_ on Harry and was saying all this shit about how you were the best intern we'd ever had and we like, an _integral_ part of the team?" Spruce rambled. Corbett nearly _choked._ Spruce ignored what Corbett hoped sounded like a manly shriek and gave him a bored look.

"Yeah, Ed likes you? That's not news, you get him that preppy coffee shit that he loves, he's bound to love you"

Corbett makes no attempt this time to sound calm. He doesn't know if it's the weed or the information that's making him blush and giggle like a schoolgirl, but once it starts it refuses to stop until he's lying on the floor gasping for air.

Spruce watches him passively whilst puffing the joint, before asking "So, are you going to tell him?"

Corbett stops his fit long enough to pant "What am I telling to who?"

"Ed," Spruce states simply "That you've got the hots for him"

For a moment Corbett's brain stops working. He hadn't planned on telling Ed that he loved him. He hadn't planned for anyone to find out either. Corbett's silence was enough of an answer for Spruce.

"Harry is the one you gotta watch out for," He said inbetween puffs, "If you don't tell Ed, he will. Not out of spite or anything... he'll just think it's ' _bad for the team_ ' or something. He's all for openess- that's why he told Maggie he loved her, just to get it out of the way" Spruce pondered for a moment before adding "I wasn't meant to tell you that. Maggie wasn't even meant to tell me. Tell anyone and I'll kick your ass, shortly followed by Harry kicking your ass, and then will Ed kick your ass for disturbing the peace"  
"So you know, _don't tell anyone_ " He stated finally, giving Corbett a look that meant business.

"I won't," he chirped happily "As long as you don't tell Ed about the fact he gives me butterflies" Spruce sighed heavily, before giving a quick smile towards the giggling intern.

"So what's it about Ed? Is it the beard?" He asked softly, and suddenly Corbett didn't feel so awkward being in a vampire porn filled room with someone he didn't really know. Spruce might have been annoying at times, but he understood and that's all Corbett could ask for in a friend.

"The beard is... _good_ ", Corbett smiled "But it's not just the beard! He'd look good shaven, or... or _bald_ , you know? He'd look good no matter what because he's Ed and he's... fearless, you know? Like _he fights ghosts for fun_. How hardcore is that! He's such a good leader too, like he brings us all together as a family... and I never really had a proper family before so it's _nice_ , he makes me feel _nice_ "

"Wow, you make him sound like such a good guy" Spruce laughed.

"Oh- that's another thing! His integrity... his selflessness... He puts himself in harms way to help people, you know... I've never met anyone like that before" Corbett sighed solemly before trying and failing to get up. Tripping over his shoelaces, he fell face down on the floor.

"Whoa dude, how baked are you?" Spruce asked, poorly concealing his laughter.

"Not that baked," Corbett replied "Half baked, maybe?" He giggled again, "If only Ed could see me like this"

"You really love him, huh?" Spruce asked, staring curiously at the intern.

Corbett gave a grunt of affirmation as he tried desperately to retie his shoes.

"So," Spruce drawled "I reiterate my first question- when are you gonna tell him?"

Corbett thought for a second. The clock on the wall was ticking slowly, and he wondered how many seconds there were in a day. He thought about how badly he wanted to spend all those seconds with Ed. Life was short and death was quick, so without any further hesitation he responded, "Tomorrow. After Morton House, I'll... ask him for coffee. There's this place I know, he'll like it"

"Good, kid. I hope you ride off into the sunset together and drink fancy coffee and all your dreams come true"

"I know they will- as long as I've got Ed, I'm living the dream already"

Corbett packed up his stuff and left a pleasantly buzzed Spruce chuckling on his bed. Walking home, he listed all the things he was going to do the next day. Firstly, he'd prove himself as an intern and show everyone that he was ready to become a full fledged Ghostfacer. Then once he had Ed amazed by his skill in fighting off the undead, he'd smoothly ask him for coffee that would lead to a declaration of love, (hopefully) reciprocated feelings and possible fucking in the back of the Ghostfacers van. The sun was going down and the wind was cold, but Corbett kept smiling because he _knew_ tomorrow was going to be a good day.


End file.
